Le pensionnat des illusions
by vampiress94
Summary: Toute l'équique de SPR est chargée d'un cas d'apparitions dans un pensionnat. Lorsqu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à ses yeux il reste le passé, la dernière source d'information.
1. Chapter 1

Le pensionnat des illusions

**Résumé : Mai et toute l'équipe de SPR sont appelés à la rescousse par le directeur d'un pensionnat. L'établissement qu'il possède devra fermer si on ne fait pas quelque chose contre les disparitions d'enfants, de plus en plus fréquentes.  
**

**Chapitre 1  
**

Mai se mit à courir. Elle savait pertinemment que quoi qu'elle fasse désormais elle arriverait en retard au travail mais il était inutile de faire attendre son patron plus longtemps. _Si j'arrive trop tard, il ne restera probablement plus qu'à me chercher un nouveau job._ _En plus, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai du rester après les cours puisqu'on est samedi…_

Sans vraiment savoir comment, la jeune fille parvînt à se frayer un chemin dans la foule et finit par apercevoir l'immeuble dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle ne prît même pas la peine de ralentir l'allure, et ouvrit la porte vivement. Un énorme fruit se fit entendre lorsque Mai s'écrasa au sol, entraînant au passage celui qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur son passage.

Elle se redressa et aperçu Bou-San, qui se frottait le crâne (_il a du se prendre la tête dans le mur_). Elle l'aida à se relever en s'excusant et il s'apprêtait à lui faire jurer de ne plus jamais courir en ouvrant une porte lorsque que voix se firent entendre. Mai regarda Bou-San et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

_ « Un client, répondit le moine, mais inutile de faire du thé, Naru s'en est chargé.

_ J'ignorais qu'il savait en faire

_ Je n'ai guère eu le choix, intervînt une voix familière, puisqu'une « certaine » personne est « encore » arrivée en retard. »

Mai ne trouva rien à répondre et se demanda où était le client dont Takigawa avait parlé. Il émergea du bureau de Naru, où l'entretien avait visiblement eu lieu. _C'est plutôt bizarre, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait comme d'habitude ?_ Laissant cette question de côté (_du moins, pour le moment)_, Mai regarda le client remercier Naru et sortir. Presque immédiatement, elle tenta de trouver une excuse à son retard.

_ « Désolée, commença-t-elle, il y avait des embouteillages …

_ J'ignorais que tu avais une voiture, fit remarquer le patron, par contre, ajouta-t-il en voyant son assistante devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate, je savais que ton cerveaux avait du mal à fonctionner le matin. »

Agacée par les remarques de Naru, Mai fit mine de le pourchasser lorsqu'il s'éloigna mais Bou-San choisit à ce moment de lui éviter une humiliation en la retenant par les bras. La jeune fille ne lui demanda pas de la lâcher, après tout, il était certain qu'une fois devant lui, elle ne ferait que le provoquer, ce qui risquait d'aggraver son humeur déjà mauvaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était calmée et commença à faire du thé, sachant que John, Ayako et Masako arriveraient un peu plus tard. Elle en amena à son patron et à Lin, enfermés dans leur bureaux respectifs, et retourna vers Takigawa sans que qui que ce soit ne l'ai remerciée. Lorsque tout le monde fût présent, Naru sortit enfin de son bureau et tenta de leur expliquer la situation.

« Notre client est cette-fois le directeur d'un pensionnat, à quelques heures de Nagoya, qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes. En quelques mois, plusieurs enfants ont disparu et on est toujours sans nouvelles. Si on ne fait rien, l'établissement devra fermer et il perdrait beaucoup d'argent. Certains enfants lui ont dit qu'ils avaient peur car des ombres se déplaçaient sur les miroirs où les murs. D'autres incidents de ce genre l'ont convaincu de faire appel à nous. »

Mai ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la salle recouverte de sang d'une de leurs précédentes enquêtes, impliquant elle aussi des disparitions. La jeune fille frissonna et observa Naru attendant qu'il ne reprenne la parole

« Retrouvez-moi ici demain à dix heures avec de quoi partir une semaine. Inutile que tout le monde prenne sa voiture donc John passera prendre Masako et Takigawa voyagera avec Ayako. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous pour aujourd'hui mais, et c'est surtout valable pour Mai, ne soyez pas en retard demain.»

Tout le monde se leva et se prépara à partir, sauf Mai qui fixait son patron avec mauvaise humeur. Finalement elle lui tira la langue, sans déclencher la moindre réaction chez lui, se leva et repartit chez elle.

Une fois dans son minuscule appartement, elle récupéra sa valise et y jeta quelques affaires indispensables. Elle y ajouta des photos de ses parents, un peu de nourriture et le livre sur lequel elle devait rédiger quelques lignes pour un de ses cours.

Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, observant le plafond. _Nagoya, en voilà une belle ville, je me demande si elle a changé depuis que j'y suis allée. Quoi qu'il en soit, hors de question que j'en parle avec les autres, ils comprendraient que je leur ai menti._ Perdue dans les souvenirs de ses parents, Mai ne se rendit pas compte que le ciel s'obscurcissait et seuls des coups sur sa porte purent la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre d'y être invité, Naru entra dans l'appartement et attrapa la valise de son assistante, tellement choquée qu'elle ne bougeait pas. « Changement de programme, annonça-t-il, on part maintenant ». Elle remarqua alors que tous les autres étaient là aussi et se décida enfin à suivre son patron. _Il a dû se passer quelque chose._

Durant le voyage, tout ce qu'elle apprit était qu'un enfant venait d'être retrouvé mais qu'il était malheuresement déjà mort._ Je suppose que notre client a de plus en plus de pression pour qu'il ferme son pensionnat. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est qu'il ait pu convaincre Naru de venir plus tôt._ Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en train de fixer son patron (_être amoureuse de quelqu'un aussi narcissique que lui était vraiment fatigant_). Mai détourna les yeux, et se rendit compte que Lin avait remarqué son manège grâce au rétroviseur et elle rougit légèrement.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, le van, suivi des voitures de Bou-San et John s'arrêtèrent devant un immense bâtiment, qui faisait penser à un manoir gigantesque. Mai ne pût s'empêcher de le fixer. pendant ce temps Naru expliqua que tout le monde était parti temporairement pour qu'ils puissent travailler dans de meilleures conditions et résidait dans un hôtel de Nagoya. Naru observa le bâtiment quelques instants avant d'y entrer. Les autres l'y suivirent sans hésitation, mais Lin fit demi-tour, pour attraper le bras de la jeune fille qui était tpujours captivée par le bâtiment.

_ " Vous avez remarqué quelque chose que vous êtes entrés ? demanda-t-elle

_ Non, répondit Lin, Pourquoi ?

_ Rien, je dois juste être fatiguée ..."

Lin resta silencieux et Naru les rejoignit.

"La base est la deuxième salle sur la droite. Maintenant, Mai va monter les étagères, pendant qu'on décharge le matériel."

La jeune assistante obéit sans discuter et récupéra les étagères avant de se diriger vers le pensionnat. Elle observa les alentours dès qu'elle y entra mais rien d'anormal ne vînt  
perturber le silence.

_  
C'est bizarre quand même, j'aurai pu parier que le bâtiment a ondulé lorsque les autres y sont entrés._

**  
N/A : J'essayerai d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible donc si vous voulez la suite, review et je serais encore plus rapide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La découverte d'un corps dans le pensionnat a contraint Mai et les autres à se rendre d'urgence sur place.  
**

**Chapitre 2  
**

En une heure à peine, la base fut installée, et il ne restait plus qu'à aller placer les caméras et les micros dans les différentes pièces. Pendant que les autres étudiaient les plans du bâtiment, Mai préféra observer le décor._ Cette pièce ressemble à une salle de classe, les enfants font probablement leurs devoirs ici. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'il y en a plusieurs d'indiquées_. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que c'était vrai, même si elle ignorait comment elle le savait.

Comme pour vérifier, elle s'approcha des plans. Il y avait trois étages, plus un sous-sol. Aux deux étages se trouvaient les chambres et au rez-de-chaussée il y avait le réfectoire, la bibliothèque et quelques salles réservées aux devoirs et aux cours. _Bien sûr, ils sont obligés d'aller étudier à Nagoya mais c'est proche et la ville est belle alors … Ah non ! Je dois oublier que je connais cette ville, quoi qu'il advienne, personne ne doit l'apprendre ou je serais obligée de tout leur raconter. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je leur ait menti, même si c'est le cas._

Il fût ensuite décidé que Mai, Takigawa et John iraient voir les enfants en ville (_décidément j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance_) pendant que Lin, Naru, Masako et Ayako s'occuperaient du reste de l'équipement et repèreraient s'il y avait des esprits dans la demeure. Bien qu'il fasse encore nuit, il valait mieux qu'ils partent immédiatement, car Nagoya était quand même à plusieurs heures de route. S'en suivi une longue et ennuyeuse discussion pour savoir de qui on utiliserait la voiture.

La jeune fille en profita pour s'éclipser et elle sortit du bâtiment. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait plus attentivement, elle se rendait compte que cet endroit lui était vaguement familier, comme une image qu'on aurait tenté d'effacer mais dont certains traits refuseraient de disparaître. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se souvenir, Naru et Lin sortirent à leur tour et se placèrent devant la jeune assistante.

_ « Finalement, expliqua son patron, John et Takigawa resteront ici et c'est nous qui allons t'accompagner.

_ Donc je suppose qu'on prend le van, dit la jeune fille en souriant

_ Evidemment ».

Elle allait donc se retrouver une bonne partie de la journée avec Lin et Naru (_en fait, j'ai peut-être un peu plus de chance que je pensais_), deux personnes qui manquaient cruellement de conversation. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse d'être avec son patron mais comment pourrait-elle avoir une véritable conversation avec lui. Lorsque Lin démarra, ce fût toutefois Naru qui brisa le silence, surprenant ainsi l'adolescente.

_ « J'ai contacté Yasuhara, commença-t-il, il arrivera probablement demain.

_ En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit-elle, mais est-ce que ça ne risque pas de nuire à ses études ?

_ Contrairement à une certaine personne, son cerveaux semble parfaitement équilibré ».

Mai bouillait mais elle décida de ne pas le provoquer, car elle était vraiment trop fatiguée pour sortir indemne de ce genre de combat et il semblait presque déprimé par cette affaire. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux et elle s'endormit. Naru la regarda, tendit qu'un virage la faisait basculer, et elle se retrouva avec la tête sur son épaule. Il hésita quelques instants, puis décida qu'elle avait bien le droit de dormir après tout, et que de toute façon, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il perde un bras à cause de ça.

La jeune fille ne se réveilla que lorsque le van s'arrêta. Quand elle se rendit compte que l'épaule de son patron lui servait d'oreiller, elle se redressa rapidement, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard et choisit de regarder par la fenêtre. _L'hôtel où vivent tous les enfants du pensionnat, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit justement celui-ci._ Mai poussa un long soupir et sortit du véhicule. Elle suivit les deux hommes dans le hall, où les attendaient une cinquantaine d'enfants et leurs professeurs. L'un deux la regarda fixement pendant que Naru faisait les présentations. _J'aurais du me renseigner avant d'accepter de venir._

Le groupe fût ensuite conduit vers une sorte de salle de réception, que l'on pouvait réserver à l'occasion d'un anniversaire, d'un mariage ou d'un repas d'affaire._ Et probablement aussi pour les interrogatoires. _Pendant plusieurs heures, les enfants racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu.

« La nuit, on peut entendre des pas dans le couloir mais lorsqu'on jette un œil, c'est toujours complètement désert. Etrangement, ça n'arrive qu'à l'étage des filles et lors des nuits sans lune. Les autres nuits, on n'entend aucun bruit mis à part des sanglots, audibles dans tout le pensionnat. »

« On a été obligés de recouvrir tous les miroirs avec du papier noir parce que quand quelqu'un se regarde, ils reflètent des ombres qui se promènent derrière la personne. Parfois, une silhouette se met à courir et se rapproche du miroir, qui finit toujours par se casser »

« Tous ceux qui descendent au sous-sol se retrouvent dans le noir et une drôle d'odeur peut se faire sentir »

« Dans la cuisine, on peut sentir une odeur de brûlé même s'il n'y a rien du tout dans le four »

De temps à autre, Naru demandait des explications, pendant que Lin prenait des notes._ Plutôt impressionnant, Bou-San lui avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à supporter ce genre de rythme._ L'esprit de Mai commença à vagabonder. Le pensionnat semblait soudain tellement lugubre. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, et aurait préféré faire quelques recherches sur ses parents pendant qu'elle était là.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les apparitions étaient toutes notées et Naru décida qu'il était temps de retourner au pensionnat. Avant de partir, il demanda où avait été retrouvé le corps de l'enfant.

_ « L'odeur dans la cuisine était plus forte que d'habitude et lorsqu'ils ont regardé à l'intérieur, ils ont aperçu le cadavre, à moitié carbonisé.

_ Cette histoire n'est pas très rassurante, déclara Mai lorsque les enfants se furent éloignés, on dirait presque la maison des horreurs. »

Naru ne lui répondit pas, l'air grave. _OK, cette histoire ne l'enchante visiblement pas, donc je ne vais pas insister. Il est encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Peut-être que les affaires avec tellement d'enfants le bouleversent un peu, même si ça me semble peu plausible._ Elle suivit les deux hommes qui se dirigeaient vers le van mais, se sentant observée, elle se retourna et vit le professeur de tout à l'heure qui la fixait d'un regard perplexe. Naru le remarqua et dit quelques mots à Lin que l'assistante ne comprit pas. _C'est vraiment pas sympa de parler anglais pour se débarrasser des oreilles indiscrètes._

Le van repartit et Naru gardait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Soudain elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

« Lin, c'est la mauvaise direction, s'écria-t-elle tandis que Naru souriait, il fallait tourner à gauche à la seconde intersection et pas continuer tout droit ! »

_Bon sang, je crois que je viens de détruire moi-même mon mensonge !  
_

**N/A : Bon, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse mais là il est 2h du mat donc je pense qu'on peut me pardonner. Vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà en préparation donc je la publierais dans quelques jours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai vient de faire une grave erreur, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pense, qui a permis à Naru de découvrir qu'elle connait plus Nagoya qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. D'un autre côté, les révélations des étudiants sont plutôt inquiétantes.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le voyage de retour vers le pensionnat se fit dans un silence total (_mis à part le bruit du moteur bien sûr_). Les deux hommes ne disaient rien et Mai n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre (_tu parles, ça veux juste dire qu'ils ont parleront plus tard !_). Néanmoins, elle pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de son patron qui se posait de temps à autres sur elle.

Lorsque le van s'arrêta devant la porte, toute l'équipe les attendait avec une mine grave. A peine fut-elle descendue de voiture que Mai se précipita dans les bras de Bou-San, un peu surpris, en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais partir seule avec Lin et Naru (_*Blush*, c'était juste comme ça et puis je ne le pensais pas vraiment_).

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait de plus en plus mal, ce qui l'avait contraint à demander le soutien du « grand frère » qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que son patron découvrirait son secret aussi vite et elle redoutait à présent qu'il n'en parle à tout le monde.

_ « Hara-San, commença Naru, qu'a tu ressenti ?

_ Il y a un très grand nombre d'esprits ici, la plupart d'entre eux sont des femmes, environ une quarantaine, mais il y a également quelques hommes. »

Mai était un peu surprise que Naru n'ait pas mentionné son secret, puis elle se rappela qu'il y avait peu de chance que les secrets de son assistante l'intéresse. Elle l'écouta raconter tout ce que les pensionnaires avaient vu mais un sentiment de crainte s'empara soudain de son corps tout entier. La jeune fille se retourna, fixant une petite fenêtre au ras du sol, sui appartenait au sous-sol. Les autres avaient tous remarqué le regard inquiet de Mai et Masako décida de leur expliquer ce qu'elle vu dans cette pièce.

_ « Toutes les femmes se trouvaient dans le sous-sol, l'odeur de sang et de peur est extrêmement forte. Par contre, les hommes sont présents partout dans ce pensionnat.

_ Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit avant ? demanda Naru.

_ Je suppose que c'est parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé, répondit Mai, au bord de la nausée.

_ Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, fit remarquer Bou-San, je crois que le voyage a vraiment été éprouvant pour t … »

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, car Mai venait de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle jugea ensuite préférable de trouver une excuse à son malaise grandissant « J'ai juste un peu peur de voir les ombres dans les miroirs. » _Ouais, tu parles, pour le moment c'est vraiment le moindre de mes soucis. Tant qu'ils ne me font pas descendre au sous-sol, tout va bien._

Naru fixa Mai quelques instants, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'elle savait de cette histoire, avant de déclarer qu'il était inutile de rester à l'extérieur et que la base serait aussi bien pour discuter de l'affaire. _Stupide narcissique !_ Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Naru demanda à Mai d'aller installer quelques micros et caméras supplémentaires dans le sous-sol, puisqu'il était visiblement clair que la plupart des esprits s'y trouvaient.

_Pourquoi continue-t-il à m'envoyer seule faire ce genre de chose alors qu'il sait très bien que je me fais souvent attaquée. Et surtout, pourquoi moi dans ce sous-sol. _Mai soupira en descendant les marches. Soudain, elle glissa dans une sorte de flaque gluante et manqua de dévaler le reste de l'escalier, brisant au passage l'équipement qu'elle tenait. Avant qu'elle n'ait perdu totalement l'équilibre, une main lui saisit le bras et la retint. Nerveusement, la jeune fille tourna la tête et aperçu Lin, qui avait dû se retenir à la rampe, pour éviter de tomber avec elle.

En quelques minutes, les instruments étaient en place et Mai pût commencer à observer la pièce, tandis que Lin vérifiait que tout fonctionnait correctement. Le sous-sol ne possédait qu'une minuscule fenêtre, presque collée au plafond. Les murs étaient noirs, comme pour cacher le fait qu'ils avaient souvent été recouvert d'une autre substance presqu'aussi sombre que la peinture. _ Evidemment, nettoyer les murs à chaque victime aurait été trop de travail._

Se sentant observée, Mai se retourna et vit que Lin la fixait. Mal à l'aise, elle observa de nouveaux les murs, et aperçût des petits trous. Elle imagina les chaînes, retenant toutes ces femmes prisonnières, tandis qu'elle posait sa main juste en dessous du trou. Elle se représenta ensuite le bourreau, qui s'approchait avec un fouet. Il levait le bras, prêt à frapper sa victime qui sanglotait. Mai hurla et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fût Lin qui se précipitait vers elle pour l'aider.

**N/A : désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment court, je sais et en plus j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour la faire mais je promets d'être plus rapide avec le chapitre suivant. Dès que j'ai 2 reviews, je le posterais (en tout cas dans les deux jours qui suivent le temps que je l'écrive)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors qu'elle observe les murs du sous-sol, Mai perd connaissance. Pourquoi est-ce elle qui a été envoyée la dessous et pourquoi Lin l'a-t-il suivie ? Décidément, elle ne comprend pas la façon de pensée de Naru.  
**

**Chapitre 3  
**

_Mai savait qu'elle rêvait, le pensionnat restait quasiment le même que dans la réalité mais elle ressentait une sorte de torpeur. Du regard, elle chercha celui qui hantait toujours ses rêves et finit par apercevoir Naru. Doucement, elle s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il semblait inquiet. Enfin, il prit la parole :_

__ « Tu ne dois pas rester là, c'est vraiment très dangereux_

__ Je sais, répondit-elle, mais je refuse de tous vous laisser ici, surtout lorsque je connais des choses qui pourraient vous aider. »_

_Il sembla un peu surpris mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Mai, tandis que les murs disparaissaient, comme s'ils avaient été faits de verre. La jeune fille pût voir Masako et Ayako qui parcouraient un des couloirs, tentant de repérer les bruits de pas. Elle aperçût également Yasuhara, qui parlait avec John et Bou-San, leur expliquant ce qu'il avait trouvé. Toutes les silhouettes disparurent alors, et l'attention de Mai fût attirée par un groupe de silhouettes dans la cave. _

_Aucune des femmes n'étaient vraiment reconnaissable mais l'une d'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle tourna la tête vers une ombre, qui avait à peu près la taille d'un enfant et regarda ensuite dans la direction de Mai. Cette dernière détourna la tête. De voir cette pauvre femme enchaînée et torturée était trop horrible pour elle._

_Naru répéta sa mise en garde « Ne reste pas ici » et Mai se réveilla._

La jeune fille était allongée sur un canapé, dans la base. Autour d'elle, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Mai eût un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle vît le vrai Naru (_si seulement il ressemblait plus à celui de mes rêves_) et elle se redressa.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda son patron avec un rictus. Mai le fixa méchamment et tenta de se lever complètement. Visiblement, ses jambes n'étaient pas tout à fait prêtes à lui obéir et elle retomba sur le canapé avec un grognement. Ignorant le regard de ses collègues, elle se concentra sur Yasuhara et parvînt à articuler quelques mots.

_ « Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

_ En fait, répondit l'intéressé, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Les précédents propriétaires étaient de riches aristocrates qui ont vécu ici quelques mois avant de déménager. Apparemment, ils ont subi les mêmes phénomènes que les actuels occupants. Avant cela, la demeure est restée inhabitée pendant des années et tous les fichiers ont été brûlés pendant un gigantesque incendie qui a touché les archives. En clair, on ne sait pas du tout qui vivait ici quand toutes ces personnes sont mortes. »

_Moi je le sais mais si je le dis je suis foutue._ Mai était vraiment mal à l'aise. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette affaire. Elle regarda Naru, et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle fronça les sourcils et fit une nouvelle tentative pour se lever. Cette fois-ci, ses jambes acceptèrent de coopérer et purent supporter son poids. Elle se dirigea vers les écrans, que Lin fixait sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant et Mai ne pût retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna et demanda qui voulait du thé. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les cuisines lorsque tout le monde lui ait répondu, et se stoppa net. La pièce était gigantesque, avec au moins trois gazinières et quatre réfrigérateurs. Il y avait tellement de placards qu'elle se sentit vaguement découragée. Bien sûr, elle avait emporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire du thé, mais elle ne trouverait jamais des tasses là dedans.

Sans ce décourager, elle s'approcha et commença à les ouvrir un par un. Ils étaient si bien polis qu'ils agissaient comme un miroir et la jeune fille put voir la réflexion d'un gigantesque buffet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il était rempli de vaisselle et la jeune fille leva la main pour ouvrir la porte. Elle se stoppa net. Dans les vitres se reflétaient des ombres qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Mai commença à trembler, la main toujours suspendue dans les airs. Une de ces ombres tourna la tête et Mai put voir de gigantesques yeux rouges, avant que la vitre ne se brise complètement, l'aspergeant de morceaux de verre.

Ayako se précipita dans la pièce et s'approcha de Mai, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle l'entraîna dans la base, où elle soigna les coupures qui recouvraient ses bras et son visage.

« Les miroirs se sont-ils toujours brisés de cette façon ? » C'était Bou-San qui venait de parler, apportant de nouveaux pansements. « Je l'ignore, répondit Naru, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, aucun pensionnaire n'a jamais été blessé de cette façon avant. » Mai était toujours silencieuse, à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête vers John et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « La créature que j'ai vue, commença-t-elle, elle avait des yeux rouges, effrayant, **elle ne peut pas être humaine !** » La jeune fille se mit alors à sangloter. Naru la regarda comme s'il était inquiet et chercha la raison pour laquelle la vitre avait cédé de cette façon.

« Je pense que votre assistante était personnellement visée ». Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était un des professeurs que Naru, Lin et Mai avaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient allés voir les enfants à Nagoya. La jeune fille eût un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme qui l'avait fixée si étrangement ce jour là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son patron, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement, il se décida à parler.

_ « Selon vous, Mai était visée par cet esprit, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il l'a fait exprès non ? Je suis sûr qu'il connait déjà la réponse._

_ Elle ne vous l'a jamais dit ? demanda le professeur, surpris, elle a vécu à Nagoya plusieurs années avec ses parents avant la tragédie … »

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses explications, Mai traversa la pièce et se planta devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux comme si elle le défiait de dire un mot de plus._ Hors de question que ce soit lui qui leur dise. __**Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Pas comme ça !**_ Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une lycéenne, l'homme sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même et plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« J'espère que tu ne caches rien qui pourrait nous aider à résoudre cette affaire Mai._ Bien sûr, Masako me jette un superbe regard noir._ Je t'ai envoyée en bas en espérant que tu raconterais quelque chose à Lin mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je le répète, ne cache rien qui puisse nuire à notre travail.»

Mai se retourna et regarda son patron, un sentiment de tristesse clairement visible sur son visage._ Je suppose que mon secret ne le restera plus très longtemps maintenant_. Pleurant presque, elle s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche et regarda tour à tour les visages de ses collègues. Tous espéraient qu'elle parlerait bientôt afin de pouvoir rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible, si possible avant la prochaine nuit sans lune, le soir même. Bou-San la fixait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois mais, à part ça, ils réussissaient presque tous à masquer leur déception qu'elle leur ait caché des choses, alors même qu'ils étaient sensés être comme une grande famille, au moins pour elle. Elle possa un long soupir et se prépara à parler. Lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, sa voix était tremblante et étrangement grave, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ce que je vais vous raconter est mon plus grand secret, et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous l'avoir caché pendant si longtemps… »

**N/A : Et voila j'ai tenu ma parole ^^. N'oubliez pas que ce sont vos reviews qui me permettent de me motiver. Deux reviews et je poste le chapitre suivant en deux jours (le temps que je l'écrive). J'espère que jusque là mon histoire vous plait (bien sûr, je ne possède pas les droits pour Ghost Hunt, sinon je n'aurais pas besoin de faire des fan fictions).**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'heure est venue pour Mai d'avouer le secret qu'elle a tenté de protéger pendant si longtemps. Peut-il vraiment les aider à avancer ? Qui est le mystérieux professeur qui vient de les rejoindre dans le pensionnat et que sait-il ?  
**

**Chapitre 5 :  
**

« Ce que je vais vous raconter est mon plus grand secret, et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous l'avoir caché pendant si longtemps… »

Mai se sentait vraiment mal. Comment leur expliquer en « omettant » les quelques passages qui étaient inutiles pour la résolution de l'enquête. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et finit par se décider à parler. _Il est définitivement inutile de les faire attendre plus longtemps, je risque de les mettre en colère._

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques temps, mon père est mort lorsque j'étais petite, et ma mère quand j'étais au collège. La vérité, c'est que je vivais avec eux à Nagoya. Lorsque mon père a eut un accident de voiture, ma mère a travaillé très dur pour pouvoir m'élever. A cette époque, de nombreuses femmes ont été portées disparues. Leurs corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Ce pensionnat était encore inhabité, mais c'était le repère de nombreux criminels, et je pense que c'est ici qu'ils ont emmené toutes ces pauvres femmes. »

La jeune fille ne voulait pas aller plus loin mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Masako prit la parole.

_ « Comment peux tu être aussi sure que ce sont ces femmes qui sont ici ?

_ Est-ce que tu as vu le visage de certaines de ces femmes ? demanda Mai

_ Il y en a tellement que les visages se superposent, mais il y en a une qui fixe toujours une ombre de la taille d'un enfant. Cette ombre est celle de quelqu'un qui était prisonnier avec elles, mais qui n'est visiblement pas mort.

_ Cette femme a de longs cheveux bouclés n'est-ce pas ? »

Masako regarda Mai, un peu perdue, ne sachant trop comment elle pouvait répondre à cela. Mai attrapa une fine chaîne qu'elle portait autour du coup et libéra le médaillon caché sous ses vêtements. Elle l'ouvrit et le tendit à la medium. « Je te présente mes parents. » Masako regarda les photos. L'homme était grand et plutôt banal mais la femme attira immédiatement son regard. Ses yeux verts semblaient briller de mille feux tandis qu'elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. De long cheveux noirs descendaient en boucles serrées jusqu'à sa taille, et cela permit à la jeune fille de la reconnaître.

« Mon dieu, Mai, ta mère fait parti des esprits prisonniers ici ? »

_Non, je t'ai montré cette photo pour me vanter …_

Mai resta silencieuse, ravalant le sarcasme qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Tout le monde la fixait comme s'ils se demandaient quel effet se retrouver dans la même maison que le fantôme de sa mère pouvait faire.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et des bruits de coup se firent entendre. Ils étaient tellement forts que les murs se mirent à trembler et Mai eût peur que tout le bâtiment ne s'effondre. Après quelques instants, les lumières se rallumèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'un des murs. On aurait dit qu'il avait été éclaboussé de sand, créant des formes qui rappelaient vaguement des visages de femmes. On aurait dit que ces visages pleuraient. En dessous, les gouttelettes avaient formé des mots « **Fais attention Mai, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper une seconde fois …** »

Un long silence s'en suivi. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur Mai, se demandant si ces mots faisaient allusion à l'incident dans la cuisine ou a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus sombre. Ce fût Naru qui brisa le silence en premier.

_ « Mai, commença-t-il, est-ce que tu connais les dates de naissance et de mort de ta mère ?

_ Bien sûr »

Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il comptait faire, car elle le savait très bien. Il demanderait (_en fait je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il connaisse ce mot_) à Lin d'appeler l'esprit de sa mère afin de récolter des informations, ce qui était probablement la dernière ressource étant donnée la destruction des archives et l'échec de la police. Mai n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire, car elle sentait que ce qu'elle avait choisi d'omettre serait révélé de cette façon. Néanmoins, pour éviter que la situation ne s'éternise, elle lui communiqua les deux dates. Elle lui demanda ensuite quel genre de question il comptait lui poser.

Naru ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre (_au bout d'un moment ça ne m'étonne même plus_) et se tourna vers son autre assistant. Il fût décider que Lin appellerait l'esprit seulement si l'enquête est complètement bloquée pendant encore deux jours. D'une certaine façon, cela rassura Mai, qui pensait pouvoir continuer à cacher certains de ses secrets.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le pensionnat, mais personne ne songeait à dormir, même pas Mai alors qu'elle était plus utile pendant son sommeil (_ça c'est Naru qui le dit, pas moi_). En effet, c'était une nuit sans lune, ce qui signifiait que les plus importantes apparitions auraient lieu durant cette nuit.

A vingt-deux heures, des bruits étranges se firent entendre dans le sous-sol. En augmentant le volume, les membres de la SPR purent reconnaître des pleurs, des cris et un claquement sec et sinistre, qui se répétait sans arrêt. Mai et Bou-San durent descendre et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, le spectacle qui les accueillit était horrible. Des chaînes pendaient tristement, couvertes de sang et un fouet reposait sur le sol, au centre d'une flaque d'un rouge presque hypnotique. Luttant contre l'envie de rendre leur dîner, Mai et son collègue remontèrent à vitesse grand V, avant d'être contraints de redescendre pour prendre des photos. Ils avaient espérer que tout disparaisse pendant qu'il descendait à nouveaux les marches mais, malheureusement, tout était encore en place. Une fois leur besogne terminée, ils remontèrent et se placèrent avec les autres, devant les écrans.

Pendant plusieurs heures, rien ne bougea sur les moniteurs mais vers une heure du matin, des bruits suspects retentirent dans la cuisine. Une fois que tout redevint silencieux, ce furent Mai et John qui furent désigné pour aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé (_j'ai jamais un de chance à pierre papier ciseaux_). Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, une odeur horrible les força à s'arrêter. On aurait dit une viande trop faisandée en train de brûler dans le four.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à fait de la cuisine ? » demanda John

Mai ne répondit rien. Cette odeur avait hanté nombre de ses rêves autrefois et elle savait pertinemment ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas de la cuisine, mais quelque chose de monstrueux. Elle s'approcha du four, sans se rendre compte que son angoisse l'avait obligée à prendre la main du garçon, qu'elle entraînait avec elle. Mai s'était également mise à sangloter, ce que toute l'équipe pût voir grâce à la caméra. Inquiets, enfin pour certains (_Je doute que Lin et Naru puisse s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit_), ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

Sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir, Mai leva la main (_celle qui n'écrasait pas les phalanges de John, qui commençait d'ailleurs à grimacer_) en tremblant comme une feuille. Remarquant son malaise, Naru la stoppa et décida d'ouvrir lui même la porte du four. La moitié de l'équipe recula d'un pas, John posa la main sur l'épaule de Mai et Bou-San lui cacha les yeux pour qu'elle n'en voie pas plus. Malgré cela, Mai savait que l'image qu'elle venait de voir hanterai à nouveaux ses rêves.

Dans le four se trouvait le cadavre d'une jeune femme, à moitié carbonisée et décomposée.

**N/A : et voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Désolée de vous décevoir mais Mai n'a pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets. Continuez à me soutenir et n'oubliez pas le beau bouton vert en bas de la page. et quant au professeur, il devient impotant dans le prochain chapitre alors désolée pour ceux qui voulaient savoir qui c'est. Au fait, dites le moi si vous pensez que cette histoire devrait passer M parce que je sais pas trop. merci**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mai et toute l'équipe vienne de faire une macabre découverte, à peine quelques heures après que Mai ait raconté une partie de son passé. Mais la personne qu'ils ont découverte dans ce four est-elle l'enfant qui a disparu, ou bien est-ce une victime du passé ?**

Chapitre 6

Ave la main de Bou-San sur son visage, Mai ne pouvait rien voir de l'horrible scène devant elle, mais il lui impossible d'ignorer les odeurs nauséabondes qui lui embrumaient l'esprit. Maintenant que la porte du four était ouverte, il semblait certain que la personne qui était là-dedans était morte il y a déjà plusieurs années. « Ce n'est visiblement pas le gamin qui a disparu. » Ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Ayako.

La jeune fille se rendit alors compte que des larmes menaçaient de se mettre à couler très vite. Elle repoussa la main du moine et le regretta presqu'aussitôt. Le corps était visiblement celui d'une femme. De longs cheveux noirs étaient visibles, mais c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait deviner. En effet, il ne restait pas grand chose de son visage, et le plus angoissant était qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était le four ou un traitement atroce qui en était à l'origine. C'était un peu comme si on avait tenté de lui arracher la peau, sans avoir pût terminer.

Yasuhara bredouilla quelque chose à propos de la police et sortit de la pièce, étrangement pâle et une main sur son ventre. Personne ne pouvait l'en blâme, car le spectacle était vraiment horrible à voir. Tout le monde tentait désespérément de trouver une excuse pour sortir, sauf Mai, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'épaisse chevelure. Elle lui était tellement familière que cette fois elle ne parvînt pas à empêcher les larmes de couler. Naru le remarqua et décréta que tout le monde devait se rendre dans la base immédiatement, pour y attendre la police.

***

Normalement, pour se changer les idées, Mai faisait du thé mais, après ce qu'elle venait de voir, la jeune fille était incapable de retourner à la cuisine. Elle était affalée sur le canapé, coincée entre Masako et Ayako, sans dire un mot. Malgré son silence, les conversations allaient bon train dans la pièce.

_ « Etant donné ce qui et arrivé à cette femme, commença Naru, il y a peu de chance qu'on retrouve le jeune garçon qui a disparu en vie.

_ Tu n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Bou-San

_ Le plus important, dit Masako, c'est de découvrir tout ce qui s'est passé ici pour que les esprits puissent se calmer.

_ Tu parles comme si tu te moquais de ce qui pourrait arriver au gamin ! cria le moine

_ Je pense simplement que Naru a raison.

_ Il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit encore en vie, murmura Mai, après tout les gens qui ont tué toutes ces femmes avaient l'habitude de les torture pendant plusieurs mois avant de les assassiner… »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle continua de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, sans se rendre compte des regards qu'avaient échangés ses collègues. Mai cessa soudain de parler, et décida de se ressaisir. Après tout, son cher « aniki » venait de réagir exactement comme elle l'aurait fait dans une autre enquête. Elle savait que si elle perdait pieds, aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'aider, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne leur avait dit que l'essentiel. _C'est triste mais je n'ai aucune envie de tout leur raconter. Je prendrais donc sur moi._

Mai se redressa devant les regards intrigués de ses collègues et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle voulût parler d'une voix assurée, mais ce fût avec une voix qui trahissait sa douleur qu'elle s'adressa à son patron. « Naru, je crois que la police est là. »

***

L'inspecteur, qui arrivait tout droit de Nagoya, leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient touché et s'ils pouvaient lui laisser les enregistrements. Naru répondit simplement qu'il pourrait emmener celui qui l'intéressait, mais que les autres étaient nécessaires ici. _Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être commander par un policier._

Mai tourna la tête et se rendit compte que l'inspecteur la fixait bizarrement. Elle fronça les sourcils : cette attitude lui était vraiment familière. C'était exactement de cette façon que l'observait le professeur. Ce fût à se moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. La jeune fille ignorait si elle devait en parler et elle réfléchissait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

C'était justement le professeur, et il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Il avait littéralement changé de couleur ! Mai se leva aussitôt et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle essaya d'être aimable mais les paroles de réconfort qu'elle lui disait montraient clairement qu'elle se demandait se qu'il fichait encore ici.

« Je voulais voir comment vous travailliez, donc pendant que vous discutiez avec vo collègues, j'ai choisit de m'éclipser pour aller me cacher. Ensuite j'ai entendu des grands bruits et je suis allé à la cuisine quand vous avez ouvert le four. C'était horrible … parti … pas vu … ». L'inspecteur nota tout ce qu'il avait dit, laissant le soin aux jeunes de le réconforter. _C'est pas croyable, ce type ne s'intéresse qu'à lui-même, on dirait un deuxième Naru, en un peu moins beau quand même._

Pendant ce temps, toute la bâtisse était en effervescence. Des policiers examinaient chaque recoin, à la recherche de preuves, et, accessoirement, de l'assassin. L'un d'eux entra même dans la chambre des filles et ouvrît la valise de Mai, avant que la propriétaire ne ferme le couvercle d'un geste brusque, en lui criant dessus.

« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un criminel se cache dans mes sous-vêtements ! »

L'inspecteur arriva alors et cria à son tour sur le policier, qui commençait à devenir franchement écarlate. Mai se dit que peut-être cet inspecteur n'était pas si mauvais que ça, mais cette impression disparût dès qu'il lui demanda de l'accompagner un moment.

_ « Je suis à peu près sûr de vous connaître, dit-il après un long silence.

_ 'A peu près' signifie qu'il y a une marge d'erreur importante …

_ Dans ce cas, je suis **sûr** de vous avoir rencontrée. »

Mai ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puisque ce n'était visiblement pas une technique de drague (_en fait je crois que jusqu'à présent, Masako est la seule à l'avoir utilisée_), Mai songea qu'il était certainement l'un des rares à connaître absolument toute la vérité sur son passé. Il est vrai qu'elle aussi songeait le connaître, mais elle décida de ne jamais le lui avouer. _Hors de question qu'un inconnu me fasse parler de ça._

« Je suis désolée, répondit-elle doucement, mais je crois que vous faites erreurs. Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontré avant ce soir. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, craignant qu'il ne décide que c'est lui qui avait raison. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas que l'inspecteur poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Bien sûr ! Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement ? Taniyama Mai, **LA** gamine dont tous les policiers parlaient à cette époque ! Tu sais, j'étais je jeune policier qui t'as trouvée errante, complètement couverte de blessures, et psychologiquement détruite. Je vais te dire ce que je pense. C'est presque logique que tu sois revenue dans cette maison pour enterrer le passé… »

Mai resta pétrifiée. Non seulement cet homme l'avait reconnue, mais il était en plus en train de dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de cacher si désespérément jusque là. Elle était tellement furieuse que sa main s'était fermée en un poing tremblant. L'inspecteur tourna alors les talons, et s'en alla. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, cet homme lui causerait des ennuis. Toutefois, elle ne mesura l'ampleur du problème que lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Comment-ça « **retourner **» ?»

La jeune fille sursauta et aperçut tous ses collègues qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle était vraiment prête à pleurer mais choisit de prendre sur elle. Au moment où elle ouvrit la buche pour parler, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, les laissant dans le noir complet. Mai fût soudain projetée contre un mur. _C'est pas vrai, je croyais que ça n'arrivait que quand j'étais seule !_ Des mains glacées lui attrapèrent les bras. L'une d'elle la lâcha alors, pour rester en suspens à quelques millimètres de s joue. Etrangement, elle n'avait rien de menaçant et Mai entendit un bruit de tissus que l'on déchire, avant que le froid ne la gagne entièrement et qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

***

Bou-San avait lui-aussi entendu le bruit de déchirure et comprit que quelqu'un se faisait attaqué. Il y eût un sifflement et puis plus rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent et tous purent voir que Mai avait encore été attaquée. Elle reposait sur le sol, son dos complètement exposé. Sans réfléchir, Naru retira sa veste, qu'il voulu déposer sur son assistante. Néanmoins, quelque chose attira son attention. D'un geste lent, il posa sa main sur le dos glacé de la jeune fille. Tous les autres se demandaient ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Naru.

Sur le dos de Mai, de fines lignes blanches s'entrecroisaient, formant un véritable réseau de cicatrices.

**N/A : Bien le bonjour ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon, par contre le prochain va mettre un peu plus de temps à sortir. J'ai un virus et je suis contrainte d'utiliser l'ordi de ma sœur. Enfin bref, n'oubliez pas le magnifique bouton vert.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un policier trop bien informé, un professeur suspect et une attaque surnaturelle, est-ce que ce pensionnat ne devient pas un peu trop dangereux ? Sans compter bien sûr le cadavre qui vient d'être découvert par l'équipe de SPR.**

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Mai était inconsciente et Naru commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Non seulement son assistante était couverte de cicatrices, mais il semblait à présent certain que cette bâtisse ne lui était pas inconnue. Bien sûr elle leur avait dit que sa mère était une des femmes disparues mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle en ai également fait partie. De plus, maintenant que les policiers étaient partis, il ne pouvait pas demander à cet inspecteur des précisions sur la jeune fille. La voix forte de Bou-San le sortit de ses rélexions.

« Je comprends pas ! pourquoi Mai n'a rien dit ! on aurait pu l'aider… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, le regard rivé sur son assistante. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé. Lui-même n'aimait pas parler de son frère et il pensait jusque là être le plus secret de tous. « Je me suis trompé » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer. Cela attira le regard de Lin, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Comme toujours, l'homme resta silencieux, ce dont Naru fût reconnaissant.

Un mouvement sur le canapé attira l'attention de tout le monde. Sans pour autant reprendre connaissance, Mai s'était mise à se débattre. John eût le bon sens de lui maintenir les bras pour que la jeune fille ne se blesse pas. Elle commença à pleurer et à crier, appelant sa mère désespéremment.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez la tuer ! **Je vous en pris** ! »

Naru ne pût s'empêcher de s'approcher pour aider John. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas le patron froid et narcissique, il en était incapable lorsque Mai était dans un tel état de désespoir. Après quelques minutes, il commença à lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'elle se fût calmer, le jeune homme s'approcha des écrans et commença à les scruter. Il était hors de question qu'il croise les regards des autres membres de l'équipe.

Au bout d'un moment, des ombres apparurent sur tous les écrans. Elles se promenaient apparemment sans but mais, soudainement, un cri strident retentit dans tout le bâtiment tous le monde se boucha les oreilles, sauf Lin qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ « Naru, dit-il, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cri d'une jeune femme, mais plutôt celui d'une petite fille.

_ Je croyais que c'était un garçon qu'on recherchait. Bon peu importe. Où était-il le plus fort ?

_ D'après les micros, c'est dans la cave. »

Naru décida que les garçons descendraient pour voir ce qu'il se passait, sauf Yasuhara qui resterait avec les filles pour veiller sur Mai, qui reposait toujours sur le canapé.

Une fois en bas, les garçons s'arrêtèrent net. Devant eux se dressait la silhouette d'un homme, qui tenait un gigantesque couteau dans la main. A sa ceinture était suspendu un gigantesque fouet, duquel des gouttes de sang tombait régulièrement. Ce n'était pas la seule ombre dans la pièce. Il y avait partout des silhouettes de femmes, enchaînées. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait une ombre plus petite que les autres et beaucoup moins visible. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite de vapeur d'eau et semblait prête à disparaître à tout instant. C'était visiblement d'elle que les cris s'échappaient.

L'homme ne remarqua par la présence de Naru et les autres et il continua sa tâche. De temps à autre, il faisait claquer son fouet en direction de la vapeur blanche pour la faire taire, tandis que de l'autre main il traçait un gigantesque cercle autour du visage de la femme devant lui. Il attrapa ensuite la peau et tira dessus, arrchant le visage de sa victime.

« S'il vous plaît arrêtez, sanglota une petite voix aigue, par pitié. »

Un claquement retentit et toutes les ombres disparurent. Il ne restait rien de la scène à laquelle les garçons venaient d'assister. Encore un peu hagard, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et sursautèrent lorsque des pas retentirent dans l'escalier.

« Revenez maintenant, cria Yasuhara, Mai vient de se réveiller. »

Naru ne se fit pas prier. Il s'élança vers les marches, suivi de près par les autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base, Mai était assise, pâle et tremblante. Son patron ne prononça pas un mot, sachant très bien que Bou-San lui épargnerait cette peine. En effet, il se précipita vers la jeune fille, qui sursauta lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. L'effet fût immédiat : en quelques secondes, Mai se retrouvait bloquée dans une sorte de « calin collectif », qui eût le don d'exaspérer Naru.

Même une fois qu'elle fût libérée, la jeune fille ne prononça pas un mot, le regard fixé sur les écrans. Lin comprit que quelque chose l'avait tirée de son état d'inconscience. Il visionna tous les enregistrement et se rendit compte que toute la scène de la cave avait été filmée. Naru demanda alors quand exactement Mai s'était réveillée.

« Quand les ombres ont disparu pourquoi ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit à côté d'elle. En voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il prononça son nom. Mai tourna la tête vers lui et commença à pleurer. « Mai, que t'es-t-il arrivé quand ta mère a disparu ? » La jeune fille continua à sangloter, sans dire unn mot, et Ayako allait dire à Naru d'arrêter avec ses questions lorsque sa voix se fit enfin entendre.

« Pardon … Je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous mentir mais … je voulais pas je le jure …je pensais pas que c'était important … j'avais peur que vous me détestiez … »

Ayako prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras, tout en fixant Naru d'un regard mauvais. Néanmoins, celui-ci décida de continuer.

« Si tu veux qu'on puisse t'aider, tu dois tout nous raconter Mai, et ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a peu de chance que qui que ce soit ne te déteste.

**N/A : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'un ordi puisse être si long à réparer. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez (et dans ce cas n'oubliez pas le joli bouton REVIEW). Pour répondre à une review que j'ai reçu, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre de la romance dans cette fanfic mais j'en ai une autre en préparation (toujours de ghost hunt) dans laquelle il y en aura un peu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Devant l'urgence de la situation (et l'impatience de ses collègues), Mai décide de raconter tout ce qu'elle sait de la demeure, y comprit la part de son passé qu'elle aurait voulu garder dans l'ombre.**

**Chapitre 8**

« Vraiment…je suis desolée…je voulais pas vous mentir »

Pour une fois, Naru décida de jouer la carte de la patience et ça se voyait sur son visage. Mai comprit que cette patience ne durerait pas longtemps et décida de commencer son récit.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ma mère était une des femmes qui ont disparu… » elle scruta les visages de ses camarades et se rendit compte qu'ils savaient déjà ce qu'elle allait leur dire. « La vérité c'est que j'étais avec elle lorsque des hommes sont apparus et l'ont enlevée. Pour que ne les décrive pas à la police, ils m'ont emmenée aussi .»

_Je me souvient parfaitement de cette journée. Il faisait beau et nous avions décidé de marcher jusqu'au parc plutôt que de prendre la voiture. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Une voiture avec les vitres teintées et l'odeur de chlorophorme, qui a encore le don de me faire paniquer aujourd'hui._

« Il nous ont ammenées ici et nous ont faites descendre à la cave. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres femmes enchaînées et du sang partout. Les hommes ont attaché ma mère et m'ont entraînée dans un coin de la pièce. Là, ils ont utilisé une grosse chaîne pour me lier la cheville, pour que je ne m'enfuis pas. »

A ce moment, elle vit les regard plein de doute de ses camarades. _Bien sûr qu'ils sont sceptiques, après tout je suis là devant eux._ Naru et Lin étaient les seuls à ne montrer aucun signe de doute. Pour une raison quelconque (_dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler_), cela encouragea la jeune fille à continuer.

« Tous les soirs, l'un d'eux venait avec un long fouet et choisissait une victime. De temps en temps, il y en avait un qui m'ordonnait de me lever et de lui tourner le dos…c'était…affreux. » Mai lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler pendant quelques secondes, avant de décider qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'il valait mieux continuer. « Les autres ne m'approchait jamais, en me disant que j'étais trop jeune. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient l'intention de me laisser mourir de faim car je leur étais inutile mais il y en avait un qui m'apportait parfois à manger, le même qui venait le soir suivant pour me torturer. »

_A ce moment là, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être pédophile en plus d'être complètement fou. Plus la douleur était intense et plus mon bourreau était ravi. Je crois que c'est ça qui me faisait le plus peur._

« Les autres femmes n'étaient pas mieux traitées, elles pouvaient manger tous les soirs mais elles devaient aussi supporter la torture, parfois même pire. Au bout d'un long moment, je me suis rendue compte que les soirs sans lune, le chef, enfin je pense que c'était le chef, venait et arrachait le visage d'une des femmes, avant de la tuer. Ensuite, il y avait une odeur horrible dans toute la maison, une odeur de brûlé. Le soir où ils ont tué ma mère, je n'ai pas arrêté de crier, à tel point qu'ils m'ont baillonée. En quelques mois, les horreurs que je voyais et que subissais m'ont complètement détruite psychologiquement, je ne pouvais plus parler ni manger ou boire. »

_Il semblerait qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à leur dire comment je me suis échappée mais après ça, je suis sûre qu'ils vont me regarder comme un monstre…_

« L'homme qui préfèrait les enfants venait de plus en plus souvent mas il me fouettait de moins en moins. En fait, il donnait l'impression qu'il se concentrait sur une de ses tares, en laissant l'autre de côté. Je me suis servie de ça. Lorsqu'il venait me voir, je le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait mais agissait toujours cmme si ma cheville était trop douloureuse à cause de la chaîne pour pouvoir lui répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à me détacher chaque fois qu'il venait et je lui donnait ce qu'il voulait. »

Mai s'attendait à voir tout le monde dégoûté par ses actions mais ses amis ne réagirent pas du tout comme ça. Ayako la serra un peu plus fort contre elle (elle ne l'a pas lâché durant tout le récit) tandis que Bou-San maudissait l'homme qui lui avait fait ça. John semblait perdu dans ses pensée, ou peut-être bien qu'il priait. Naru et Lin ne disaient rien mais leur regard semblait triste et désolé.

« Enfin bref, un beau jour, enfin plutôt une nuit, je l'ai assommé avec la chaîne que j'ai ensuite enroulé autour de son cou, avant de m'enfuir par la fenêtre, qui était juste assez grande pour me laisser passer après tout le poids que j'avais perdu. J'ai erré dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur qui était là l'autre jour me retrouve. Bien sûr, j'étais dans un état catastrophique. Je ne parlais pas et j'avais peur de tout ou presque. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour guérir et je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'en parle à qui que ce soit… »

Mai de tût, consciente du malaise qui avait envahi ses amis. Même Naru le narcissique semblait mal à l'aise. _Quoi de plus normal puisque c'est lui qui m'a demandé de tout leur dire._

_ « Je veux qu'elle s'en aille, dit doucement Ayako

_ Pardon, s'étrangla Mai qui recommença à pleurer, je savais que j'étais dégoûtante.

_ Matsuzaki-San, précise ta pensée. »

Naru venait de s'approcher du canapé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune assistante, qui continuait de sangloter. Ayako se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur et se redressa, paniquée. « Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais … une bonne partie des esprits retenus ici sont des gens qu'elle a connu et qui, pour certain, lui ont fait du mal. Je crois juste qu'elle est en danger ici. »

Bou-San s'approcha à son tour et murmura un vague « elle est toujours en danger » avant de se pencher pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune fille.

« Personne ne te trouve dégoûtante. Personnellement, je pense que tu as été très courageuse ».

Ces mots semblèrent la calmer et elle fût bientôt complètement remise de ses larmes. Naru observait les traces humides qu'elles avaient laissées sur ses joues et décida qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille à un endoit où personne ne pourrait la protéger. Malgré tout, Ayako avait raison, elle était en danger, comme à peu près à chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux. Il retint le sarcasme qui menaçait de sortir, laissant la décision à l'adolescente.

Lorsqu'elle fût finalement calmée, elle se redressa et déclara d'une voix forte qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Rassuré, Naru décrèta qu'il était temps de se mettre vraiment au travail, pour pouvoir partir plus vite.

« Comme nous ne sommes pas payés à rien faire, il faudrait peut-être commencer à faire le travail qui nous a été demandé »

Cette simple phrase lui valût un regard noir de toute l'équipe, sauf bien sûr John, qui ignorait sans doute jusqu'au mot, et Lin, qui savait très bien comment fonctionnait le cerveau de son jeune associé. Difficile pour lui de ne pas vouloir partir le plus tôt possible lorsque Mai était en danger.

_ « Matsuzaki-San, Takigawa-San et Hara-San faites le tour du bâtiment et essayez de trouver où les esprits se cachent.

_ On a rien trouvé la première fois, répondit calmement Masako, et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit cette fois.

_ C'est pas nécessairement vrai, lança Mai, qui évitait toujours les regards de ses compagnons, je **sais** qu'il y a une pièce où ils gardaient les corps en attendant de les faire brûler. _Enfin, c'est plutôt une supposition basée sur le fait qu'il y a eu un décalage de plusieurs jours entre le moment où ils ont pris son corps et celui où il y a eu l'odeur de brûlé qui emplissait parfois le sous sol._

_ D'autres informations dont tu voudrais nous faire part ? demanda Naru cyniquement.

_ Quand ils emmenaient un cadavre, il y avait un grand bruit, comme un truc très lourd qui coulisse, répondit l'assistante en lançant à son patron un regard noir.

_ Donc, pour résumer, faites le tour de la maison en regardant particulièrement les murs.

_ **Roger !** »

Pendant que la miko, le moine et la médium se mettait au travail, il fût décidé que Yasuhara, John et Mai iraient vérifier toutes les caméras, tandis que Lin et Naru resteraient dans la base pour surveiller les écrans et faire quelques recherches sur les affaires de disparitions.

***

Mai ne comprenait vraiment pas : Pourquoi son patron voulait-il qu'on vérifie les caméras. _Sale bâtard arrogant, il aime juste faire bosser les autres. Esclavagiste !_

Comme souvent, elle était très énervée, mais cette fois, Bou-San n'était pas là pour la calmer et l'empêcher de frapper quelqu'un (en générale son boss). Ce furent donc John et Yasuhara qui durent s'en charger, sans grand succès.

« Tanyama-San, commença Yasuhara, tu vas finir par faire peur aux esprits qu'on cherche. »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsque Mai se retourna et lui lança un **regard noir**, avant de balancer son poing contre un mur. Le sang commençait à couler tandis qu'un grondement sourd se faisait entendre. Le mur pivota, entraînant avec lui la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse.

**N/A : encore un chapitre de terminé (malgré un petit blocage). Il ne reste qu'1 ou 2 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire alors continuer de me soutenir SVP (toujours grâce au bouton vert des reviews) : c'est grâce à ça que je trouve la motivation de continuer. Au fait pour ceux qui voulait des chapitres un peu plus long, j'ai fais un effort.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Après avoir été énervée (encore une fois) par son patron, Mai se défoule sur un mur … avant qu'il ne pivote et qu'elle ne tombe dans une pièce cachée.**

**Chapitre 9 (le dernier) :**

Mai tenta de se redresser mais sa tête était vraiment douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle prit appuis sur sa main droite, une douleur aigue s'ajouta à celle de sa tête. Il lui semblait entendre des voix mais ce qu'elles disaient, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Soudain, la douleur dans son crâne se calma, et elle pu se rendre compte de l'odeur. C'était bien pire que celle qui était sortit du four, vraiment horrible. Une voix douce et rassurante lui chuchota alors de se relever et de sortir pour soigner sa main.

Elle se releva rapidement grâce à sa main gauche et se plaqua contre un des murs. Devant elle se dressait une petite montagne lugubre, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas regarder. John et Yasuhara se précipitèrent vers elle et l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce. A l'extérieur se trouvait toute l'équipe, qui avait entendu le bruit ou vu sur les écrans le moment où le mur pivotait.

Bou-San jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce tandis qu'Ayako fixait la jeune fille qui était devenue extrèmement pâle.

« Mai, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la main ? »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et ce fût Yasuhara qui répondit qu'elle avait frappé un mur. Le moine qui venait de revenir vers eux lui lança un regard de reproche et tout le monde comprit ce qu'il signifiait : « Il ne laisserait plus personne s'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle est en colère. »

_ « Hara-San, commença Naru, les esprits ?

_ Hai, répondit-elle doucement, la manche devant sa bouche, tous les esprits des jeunes femmes sont coincés ici et il y a ceux de six hommes. L'un deux semble avoir été tué par une chaîne et les autres par arme à feux.

_ Yazuhara-San, appelle la police. John et Takigawa, vous ferez des exorcismes dès qu'ils auront fini chacun votre tour pour plus d'efficacité et Hara-San entrera ensuite pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

_ Il reste deux problèmes, murmura Mai, ce qui fit tourner tout le monde vers elle, d'abord il y a le jeune garçon que nous sommes venus retrouver et ensuite les hommes qui ont fait ça étaient … hum… sept. »

Elle ne dit rien sur l'homme mort à cause d'une chaîne, mais elle sentait qu'elle était pour quelque chose dans sa mort. Ses mots eurent un impact impressionnant. Tout le monde semblait surpris et il y avait de quoi. Pendant quelques heures, l'équipe resta complètement silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que des sirènes se fassent entendre.

***

Il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Tout le monde avait été entendu par l'inspecteur, qui supervisait désormais l'enlèvement des corps.

Mai était coincée entre Lin et Naru sur le canapé (pour une obscure raison) tandis qu'Ayako soignait sa main blessée. Il était évident, par la façon dont brillait l'os, qu'elle s'était fait vraiment très mal. Naru regardait le bandage d'un air coupable, qui n'échappa à son assistant. Bou-San semblait énervé : jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été capable de stopper la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un, que ce soit son patron ou elle-même.

Mai n'en pouvait plus (elle est toujours coincée) et elle remua, avant de se lever et de proposer du thé.

« Tu veux vraiment aller à la cuisine ? » demanda Bou-San.

Mai se figea. L'attaque du buffet et la découverte d'un cadavre dans la cuisine lui avait ôté tout envie d'y retourner un jour, en tout cas toute seule. Elle fixa un moment la porte, un air désespérée sur le visage. Lin soupira et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, qui n'avait jamais aussi peu servi dans une enquête.

Le silence tomba dans la salle, sans que personne n'ose le briser. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et l'inspecteur entra, indifférent aux regards interrogatifs que lui lançaient les occupants. Il déclara que son équipe avait fini mais qu'il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour que les exorcistes puissent faire « ce qu'ils ont à faire ». _Génial, un sceptique._

Tout le monde s'assit comme il pouvait, se préparant à passer une longue, très longue nuit. Mai se dirigea vers le canapé avant de s'y rasseoir, mais changea soudain de direction lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Naru. Elle se retrouva à côté de l'inspecteur qu'elle observa un moment. Il semblait toujours aussi calme mais quelque chose dans son regard donnait un sentiment d'insécurité et même de peur. Mai était sûre que les criminels ne faisaient pas long feux devant cet homme.

Masako poussa un petit cri et tomba à genoux. Cela eût le don de retenir l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce.

_ « Les esprits sont terrifiés, ils essayent de sortir de la maison.

_ Qu'est qui leur fait peur ? demanda Ayako

_ Je ne sais pas, ils sont tellement paniqués que je ne peux pas sentir autre chose que la peur. »

Mai senti le regard de l'inspecteur sur elle et se retourna, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il arborait un petit rictus, plus effrayant que tous ceux qu'avait montré Naru. Réprimant un frisson, la jeune fille tourna le regard vers son patron, qui semblait inquiet. _Naru, __**inquiet**__ ???_ Sentant une vague de jalousie la gagner, l'adolescente descida de sortir un instant de la base.

Presque instinctivement, ses pas la menèrent vers le sous sol où elle avait tant souffert. Là, elle posa la main (celle qui n'est pas blessée) sur le mur et commença à murmurer quelques mots.

_ « Maman, pardon de t'avoir laissée seule. Je sais que j'aurais dû rester avec toi pour l'éternité même si cela signifiait la mort. Mais maintenant je suis là et je vais t'aider à sortir de là.

_ Tanyama-San, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mai se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à face avec Lin. Il était certain qu'il avait tout entendu et cela fit un peu rougir la jeune fille. Elle ne répondit rien, préférant laisser son imagination travailler. Le regard de Lin d'ordinaire si froid avait aujourd'hui quelque chose de doux et elle comprit qu'il avait très bien deviné le sens de ses paroles.

« Il est temps de retourner en haut, les autres commencent sans doute à s'inquiéter. » fût tout ce qu'il dit, avant de tourner les talons et de monter les marches. La jeune fille se décida à le suivre et lorsu'elle posa le pied sur la première marche, il se tourna vers elle la fixa un moment. Il était vraiment étrange, et son regard donnait l'idée qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Mai savait ce que c'était, il ressemblait étrangement à masako lorsqu'elle avait été possédée dans le parc. Lin (ou plutôt l'esprit) posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et dit d'une voix douce.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je suis juste heureuse que tu sois encore en vie. »

L'adolescente était vraiment surprise. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux : même si la voix était différente, c'était définitevement les mots de sa mère qu'elle entendait. Une fois le message délivré, Lin bascula en avant et Mai eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe (même si elle devait y mettre toute sa force).

Lin revînt vite à lui et se redressa, un peu confus. Naru choisi justement ce moment pour apparaître.

_ « A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

_ …

_ Lin est devenu bizarre tout d'un coup, répondit la jeune fille en maudissant l'homme qui ne l'aidait pas du tout, je crois qu'il a été possédé.

_ Est-ce que tes shiki ne sont pas sensés te protéger de ça ?

_ Je me suis laisser faire … »

Cette phrase coupa court à la conversation. Mai était perplexe mais Naru semblait avoir compri en un clin d'œil ce qu'avait voulu dire son assistant. Lorsque les deux collègues s'éloignèrent, la jeune fille se sentit de plus en plus agacée d'avoir été laissée en dehors de tout ça. Malgré cela, elle les suivit, de peur de se retrouver toute seule.

***

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que toutes l'équipe de SPR attendait patiemment de pouvoir purifier la bâtisse. Mai pensait au garçon qui avait disparu. Etait-il encore en vie ? Où était-il ? Et plus important, allaient-ils pouvoir le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? L'inquiétude devait se lire sur son visage car Ayako s'approcha et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

_ « Mai, commença la miko, tu penses au garçon qui a disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, continua Ayako en voyant que la jeune fille gardait le silence, il n'est pas dans ce pensionnat, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est sans doute pas à la merci des esprits maléfiques.

_ Il s'est sans doute enfui, dit soudain Naru, et le directeur a mis sa disparition sur le dos des esprits. »

Mai tourna la tête vers son patron, surprise : ce n'était pas la première fois que ses paroles lui remontaient le moral mais elle n'y était toujours pas habituée. A côté de lui se trouvait Lin, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise. _Comme moi quand j'ai appris que je l'avais traité comme mon père, enfin … plutôt le père de Kenji-kun._ De temps à autres, il levait les yeux vers la jeune fille avant de les baisser rapidement, embarrassé.

_ « J'en peu plus, s'exclama soudain Bou-san, faisant sursauté tout le monde, combien de temps on va encore devoir attendre ?

_ Encore un petit peu, répondit l'inspecteur dont tout le monde avait oublié l'existence.

_ Au fait, dit Masako, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Mai ne soit pas là pendant les exorcismes.

_ Pardon ?

_ Un des esprits est celui de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle essaye de possèder l'un d'entre nous pour lui dire au revoir .

_ Aucun risque de ce côté-là. Je doute que ça se produise à nouveau »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Lin qui venait de prononcer cette phrase (sauf Naru bien sûr). Bou-San commença à rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ « Takigawa-San !

_ J'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça, pouffa Ayako, ça a du être assez spécial.

_ Je suppose que comme ça, vous êtes à égalité, fit remarquer John, après tout Mai à été possèdé par un enfant qui pensait que Lin était son père. »

Mai savait qu'elle avait les joues rouges. L'inspecteur l'observa un moment, avant de se lever. Il décrèta qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable et que la jeune fille devrait attendre dans un hôtel de Nagoya. Cela la calma immédiatement. Elle fixa l'homme d'un regard mauvais mais comprit rapidement qu'il avait raison. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que sa mère possède quelqu'un d'autre, la jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait peu de chance de regarder l'exorcisme sans tenter de l'arrêter.

« Très bien, je serais à l'hôtel où on a interrogé les pensionnaires. »

Un peu dépitée, elle se précipita dans la chambre et jeta ses affaires dans sa valise. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, elle heurta Lin de plein fouet. Le choc la fît basculer mais il la retrappa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. En murmurant un vague « merci », la jeune fille se redressa et se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

« L'inspecteur t'accompagnera à l'hôtel et te tiendra compagnie, les autres policiers resteront icic pour vérifier qu'on ne détruit pas de preuves. »

Mai paniqua : seule avec ce policiers qui lui donnait la chair de poule ! Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir décider de rester dans la demeure.

***

Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure que l'inspecteur avait démarrer et Mai voulait déjà s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et le silence commençait à devenir assez pesant. Elle ne voulait toutefois pas le rompre, et se contenta de fixer la route. Soudain, la jeune fille se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagon de route et se rendit compte qu'il souriait. En fait, plutôt qu'un sourire, c'était un rictus mauvais qui s'étalait sur son visage. Mai comprit ce qu'il se passait et, avant qu'elle n'ai esquissé le moindre geste, il lui plaqua un mouchoir sur la bouche et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Mai était dans une sorte de maison, pieds et poings liés. Par chance, elle n'était pas baillonée et pouvait encore parler librement. Malgré l'obscurité, elle aperçut une forme à côté d'elle et comprit que c'était le gamin que l'on devait chercher. Il avait l'air plutôt mal en point mais au moins, il était encore vivant.

Un mouvement furtif attira son attention. L'inspecteur était assis dans un coin de la pièce, son arme pointée sur elle.

_ « Pardonne moi Mai mais maintenant que je suis policier, je ne peux pas permettre à une petite morveuse comme toi de m'accuser.

_ Pourquoi avoir enlevé ce garçon ?

_ J'ai vu dans un journal que tu faisais parti d'une équipe de chasseurs de fantômes. Il fallait bien que je t'attire. De plus, il semblait avoir des rêves étranges dans le pensionnat et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

_ Vous allez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. »

Le silence retomba. Mai avait encore un peu l'esprit embrumé mais elle comprenait très bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne sorte pas vivante de cette bâtisse. Soudain, son portable sonna, la faisant sursauter. L'homme s'approcha et la baillonna, avant de décrocher.

« Oui ? Ha bonsoir Shibuya-san … non elle est en train de dormir … oui nous sommes déjà à l'hôtel … bien, bonne chance avec vos exorcismes. »

Il jeta l'appareil dans un coin et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient terrifiants et lui rappelaient les soirs où il venait et la fouettait. C'était lui le plus malade de tous, celui qui n'hésitait pas à violer un enfant. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif, et il comprit la question qu'elle lui posait.

« Je suis sûr que tu es très surprise. Tu pensais que j'étais mort n'est-ce pas ? En fait, je les ai tous tués, l'un après l'autre. Je me suis dit que si tu lisais les journeaux, ce serait bien que tu penses que j'étais mort … mais au dernier moment, j'ai décidé de les enterrer quelque part autour de cette maison. »

Mai se sentais de plus en plus mal. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, de telle sorte que son corp ne serait jamais retrouvé. L'homme se redressa et pointa son arme sur sa tête. Le jeune garçon à côté d'elle remua, terrifié et Mai commença à pleurer. Un coup de feu parti.

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son être mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas blessée. En levant les yeux, elle vit l'homme s'effondrer. Elle regarda en direction de la porte et aperçut le professeur qui l'avait tant dévisagée. Elle se seouvînt que c'était lui, et non l'homme qui gisait devant elle, qui l'avait trouvée errant dans la forêt lorsqu'elle était enfant.

***

Peu après, elle était à l'hôpital, entourée de tous ses collègues et du professeur, qui avait avoué être un agent sous couverture. Naru lui avait expliquée que l'esprit de sa mère avait énormément résisté, car elle savait que la jeune fille était en danger. Le coup de téléphone n'était quant à lui qu'un moyen de la localiser.

Elle avait murmurer un vague merci, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle demanda ensuite comment allait le garçon.

_ « Il était déshydraté et affamé, répondit Bou-san, mais ce malade ne lui a rien fait de plus. Il ira sans doute mieux dans quelques jours. »

_ « Et … hum … pour cet homme ?

_ Le coup de feu l'a tué, répondit le « professeur », en tout cas, je suis désolé, je le soupsonnait depuis longtemps et j'ai bien failli arriver trop tard. »

Mai ne répondit rien. Pour elle, cette affaire avait été très éprouvante mais il semblait qu'elle allait maintenant pouvoir combattre ses propres démons, tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

**N/A : Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai déjà commencé la suivante, « épines de rose » mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Quel couple voulez vous voir ? Je pense que ça marchera à la majorité. En tout cas, si vous avez un conseil a me donner ou juste pour me donner votre avis, n'oubliez pas le bouton review.**


End file.
